Después de una noche caliente
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Natsu y Lisanna acaban de ser novios y lo celebraron con su primera vez... muy salvaje. AU Moderno. Advertencia: Lime hard


Yo: Quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo

Akhos: ¿No crees que te van a tachar de hereje blasfemo?

Xenovia: Después de todo es una de las ships más odiadas del fandom.

Yo: Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, y hacerlo totalmente bien.

Xenovia:Bueno, llamaré a Asia y a Irina (se va)

Akhos: Yo a Patroka y a Mikhail

Yo: Gracias. Hola lectores, sé lo que van a pensar, ¿por qué pones a una leyenda con una inservible? Para empezar, no soy el primero que hace esto, pero seamos sinceros, me gusta este ship.

Xenovia: Ya llegaron (aparece con Asia e Irina)

Irina: Espero valga la pena

Asia: Aunque me da miedo que Issei se acueste con Rias

Akhos: ¿Celosa? (aparece con Patroka y Mikhail). Porque no por nada te cae bien ese chico

Irina: No quiero recordarte la fiesta que tuvieron Issei y tú

Akhos: No, eso fue una verdadera tragedia.

Patroka: Exagerado

Mikhail: Por lo menos puedo pedir una noche en el motel con una de las chicas (recibe un golpe de Patroka)

Patroka: Mik, concéntrate, por favor

Yo: Jajajajaja, ésa es mi Patroka :)

FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE

Este fanfic es un AU Moderno

* * *

Era de día y se ve una habitación desordenada con prendas masculinas y femeninas regadas por todos lados. En una cama grande, se encontraban Natsu y Lisanna totalmente unidos y abrazados. Lisanna besaba el cuello y pecho del pelirosa mientras acaricia su espalda con una mano, y con otra lo abraza. Natsu tenía a Lisanna totalmente bajo su pecho, y le dejaba besar ocasionalmente su cuello, mientras abrazaba a la albina.

Ambos tuvieron una noche de pasión demasiado divertida

\- Recuerdo todavía cuando recién llegamos a casa, y me atacaste salvajemente - dijo Lisanna dulcemente mientras hacía círculos en el pecho desnudo de Natsu con sus dedos

\- Lo sé, me rogabas que te hiciera de todo - dijo Natsu moviéndose un poco, haciendo gemir a Lisanna - Jeje, todavía sigues caliente

\- Es que todavía no has salido - dijo Lisanna muy avergonzada

\- Cierto - dijo Natsu

Flashback

Lisanna y Natsu apenas entraron a la casa del Dragneel cuando Natsu agarró a su amiga y empezó a tocar sus pechos y su entrepierna mientras que mordía y lamía su delicioso cuello. Lisanna gemía dulcemente mientras trataba de darle acceso a su cuello y movía sus caderas, haciendo que su trasero rozara con el creciente bulto de Natsu.

Llegando casi a la habitación, Natsu acorraló a Lisanna para lamer salvajemente todo su cuello y poner su rodilla en la entrepierna de la joven Strauss, para moverla sin control, haciendo gemir aun más a la chica. En eso, Natsu levantó sin quitar de su hermoso cuerpo la camiseta de tirantes que tiene para tocar aun más sus pechos redondos aunque todavía tenía un sexy sostén blanco. Lisanna no quería quedarse atrás, así que con una mano se sostenía de Natsu, con otra tocaba su trasero sobre el pantalón con la esperanza de tocar su entrada, lo cual logró, haciendo que el joven gimiera ahogadamente mientras seguía atacando a Lisanna.

\- mmmhh... mmmhh... eres una zorra, ¿verdad? - decía un Natsu fogoso entre gemidos ahogados y gruñidos mientras tocaba salvajemente a una Lisanna quien también hacía lo suyo

\- aaaahhh... aaahhh... sí Natsu... aaahhh... mmmhhh... pero... aaahhh.. soy tu zorra... - decía Lisanna entre gemidos descontrolados. Amaba mucho que Natsu le hiciera mucho placer

Al llegar a la habitación, Natsu fue aún más lejos y acorraló a Lisanna en un rincón para quitarle sus shorts, pero ella aprovecha para tocar el ya grande bulto de Natsu, haciéndolo gemir placenteramente

\- aaaahhh... aaahhh... qué linda... - decía Natsu gimiendo

\- Ahora me toca hacerte sufrir - dijo una seductora Lisanna

Fin Flashback

\- Me alegro que mi primera vez haya sido contigo - dijo Lisanna dulcemente mientras le dio un pequeño beso a Natsu

\- Lo sé... - dijo Natsu - Aunque me pasé demasiado, jejeje

\- Pero a la próxima trae a Lucy - dijo Lisanna sonriendo - Sería genial tenerla con nosotros una noche

\- No sé si Leo lo apruebe - dijo Natsu un poco nervioso

\- ¿Que? ¿No te gustaría hacerle a Lucy todo lo que me hiciste? - dijo Lisanna moviéndose sobre el cuerpo de Natsu. - Sería genial... mmmhh... escuchar gemir... mmhhh... a Lucy... mmhh... mientras tú y yo... mmmaahh... nos devoramos... aaahh... su delicioso cuerpo - dijo entre gemidos

\- aaaahhh... Lisanna, mi zorrita... qué linda eres... - dijo Natsu y abrazó a Lisanna mientras se movían frenéticamente

Al parecer, estos chicos se ven demasiado animados, jeje

* * *

Yo: Siempre lo ví de esa forma, no sé por qué

Mikhail: Qué hermosa se veía Lisanna oqo

Patroka: Yo preferiría que Natsu me viole antes que tú

Akhos, Irina y Xenovia se ríen

Yo: Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado esto. Bye.


End file.
